After Shock
by hatericeviolence
Summary: The years since the fall of the Capitol and President Snow were not what was expected. The rebellion thought they had changed everything but truly, nothing but the ruler changed. This year marks the 85th Hunger Games.  May the odds ever be in my favor.
1. Chapter 1

After Shock

Hunger Games

fanfiction

hatericeviolence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. This is fiction.

**Chapter 1: Hello. Reaper**.

The years since the fall of the Capitol and President Snow were not what was expected. The rebellion thought they had changed everything but truly, nothing but the ruler changed. From the stories my father told me, things started to look up-that was until President Paylor was assassinated ten years ago. And for the past ten years, the biggest event of the year is the hunger games. No one can opt out. My father told us that the games are worse than when he was our age. Then, you were able to put your name in more so your family could receive a terrace. Now, you receive nothing extra. The chances of getting picked are slim because the districts have so many people but you still have a chance to die before you're nineteen. My father also told us that before the rebellion, people could volunteer to take your place. That is a rule I wish they still had.

The rules have greatly changed over the generations. From what I remember of the stories, some changes are good and others are terrible. The age you are eligible for the area is sixteen. In my father's time, it was twelve. This is the most welcome change. No one can volunteer for the child throw into battle whose ages range fifteen to eighteen. One a year the Reaping takes place. It's just as grim as it sounds. One boy and one girl are chosen to go die in the arena. Unlike before the rebellion, District 13 now has to sacrifice tributes and every five years, the Capitol must throw in two tributes of their own. For the Capitol, the rules are different. There is no age limit. The Capitol chooses their top solider. They even are provided the best weapons to begin with. Last time they joined the arena, twenty of the twenty-eight tributes died the first day. It was the fastest and bloodiest games in history. Ironically, both Capitol tributes were killed by a seventeen year old from District 13. He was our first and only victor.

Another change was sponsors and mentors. When the games were resurrected, the victors from previous games were mostly gone. This forced a new rule: for every district without a surviving victor, the tributes' parents were the mentors. It was scary for them. To be forced to decide your child's fate. Then to watch them die of starvation...that pain can never be fixed. The sponsors are a different story. Sponsors have changed dramatically. Districts can not sponsor their tributes but instead only the Major for the district can. Because of this change, a pot is set up for year long contributions. It's rare for the District to be able to give enough money to save the poor souls in the arena. The Capitol is allowed to bet on tributes. Once they bet, they can only gift that tribute once. Rarely do they ever sponsor a tribute.

The worse change that was instated was that if a family had two boys or two girls, the last born must be sent to another district at fourteen so that they have a chance to be in the arena and kill each other. This is what happened to me and my sister. My sister, Ambrosia, is in District 2 with our father. Our mother is here with me in District 13. She had to petition to move here and was only allowed to because of her medical background. That and she hasn't been the same since my brother died at the hands of the Capitol tribute five years ago. No one mentions him. I think we prefer to keep the nightmares away.

This year is my second year being eligible for the Reaping. This is the single scariest day of the year. In District 13, we get roped off into our sectors by age and inside that, by sex. We stand before the new Justice Building that is half under construction. Our Mayor is standing on the steps checking the podium. He hates this day as much as we do. Last year, his daughter was reaped and murdered. This is no ones's day. Standing with the Mayor is our only victor and our Capitol attendants.

Reece Thakur is twenty-two with hair the color of a sunset and with the heart of a lion. He is our only victor. Reece and I have a history. Upon reaching District 13, Reece took me and another girl into his home in Victors' Village until our housing unit was ready. Malasia was the girl from District 11 that, like me, was sadly the last born. Last year she was reaped. After the reaping last year, Reece took me in again. My mother tried to help me cope but the only person capable of helping was Reece.

Beside Reece are the Capitol attendants. There are only two and they are never the same. This year we have the attendants from District 4 from last year. I know these attendants. They were my brother's attendants when he was in the games. I automatically hate them. They couldn't save him. They prettied him up and sent him to die.

The mayor stepped forward and coughed. He's nervous. I would be to if I was sacrificing two innocent children. "Well, welcome District 13. Today is the day of Reaping. Let us choose our tributes from District 13," he turns to Reece.

Reece huffs and steps up. He hates this. Since he is our victor, he is the one to draw the names. He is the one that will train these victims and then watch them die. Inside of the orange bowl is the girls' names. My name is in there. My name and six hundred other girls. Reece sticks his hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip. Suddenly his face is pale. He doesn't even have to say it. My kegs go numb and I stumble forward as Reece whispers, "Ralee Hawthorn." Somewhere in the crowd, my mother screams. Reece jumps down the steps and grabs me before I fall over. My legs still refuse to work and I don't blame them.

"Congratulations, Ms. Hawthorn," the mayor says. The tone in his voice makes it obvious: none of us are pleased. The mayor waits and let's Reece grab hold of my hand before he taps the green bowl.

Reece keeps a tight squeeze on my hand and grabs a slip from the green bowl. He exhales roughly, "Giles Dang."

Giles Dang moves the others standing in the roped in area for the eighteen year old boys and comes forward. Giles could be helpful. His dark hair is shaved down. He is clearly a member of District 13's army. He walks with ease up to me and grasps my free hand. His hands are tough and warm. He's not even nervous. I find myself suddenly jealous.

"Congratulations, Private Dang." So I was right. He is a soldier. The mayor wraps up quickly and we are all ushered inside the Justice Building and separated.

I am shoved into a room that is covered in plastic. I would get the incomplete room. I move a sheet of plastic off of the lush orange sofa and sit down. The door opens and Reece rushes in. "Reece, please take care of my mother!"

Reece wastes no time and picks me up into a huge hug. "Only if I let you die. You aren't going to die. I won't let you." He puts me back onto the ground and sits close next to me. "Listen, I didn't want you to be part of this but you are now. This year is different. This is the 85th Hunger Games. The Capitol is sending in people and this year we are taking down the Capitol. The rebellion is starting again."

I sit for a moment and try to let it sink in but it's hard. Rebellion, Capitol, Hunger Games. I shake my head. "How?"

"Befriend Districts 2, 3, 4, 7, 9, and 11. Their mentors are letting them know the plan. There's not much I can say other than just trust me."

"Of course I trust you. I'll do what you say but why tell me now?"

Reece gives his playful smile. "Because there are no cameras and after you leave here, there will always be a camera." I nod as there is a bang at the door. I grasp onto Reece and bury my head into his chest. I know my next visitor. It's my mother. I don't want to have to say goodbye. Reece brushed the hair out of my buried faced. "You will see me in twenty minutes. It'll be okay," he said prying me out of his chest. I tried to nod but instead forced myself to turn to steel. Reece kissed my forehead and walked out.

I waited for a moment before my mother stumbled in. Her face was red and puffy. I wasn't ready for this. "Mom, don't worry. Reece has a plan. I'll be back."

My mother lifted her head fell into my arms. "Ambrosia was reaped."

Suddenly I understood. My sister and me both are being sent to our death. The same year. At least she's in District 2. She will know the plan. And I'll have an ally. "Don't worry. We will make it out alive. I promise." My mother just nodded and held onto me for the next twenty minutes before the mayor came in to collect me.

-Fin Chapter 1-

**Author's Note**_: This is not an open story like many HG stories. This is open and shut and purely my own. I've recently found myself reading and rereading The Hunger Games series and since there will not be any more of the books, I'll just write what should come next. Review, please. _

**xoxo hrv**


	2. Chapter 2

After Shock

Hunger Games

fanfiction

hatericeviolence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. This is fiction.

**Chapter 2: Truth in surprises**

The train was silent. District 13 was the first to board. Now we have to sit and wait while everyone from the districts to join us on the train. The ride would take forever because the districts are spread out and alone take two to six days between them on foot. With the train, the ride will not take as long but will still take far to long for my liking. District 13's compartments sit at the very back of the train. It used to be that all districts had their own train but that rule changed a few years ago when three districts escaped the trains. The punishment was that their families were turned into Avoxes and the tributes for those districts was increased to six girls and six boys for that year. The missing tributes were never found. Those missing tributes forced the Capitol to rethink how tributes got to the games. Now, we are prisoners on a train to our death. District 13 is lucky. We are the last seven compartments so we have the luxury of being able to breathe fresh air when we stop.

I exit my room and enter the empty and dark hall. I feel like I'm in a nightmare and I just want to wake up but I can't. This isn't a nightmare. I am headed to the Capitol. I will be dead in less than a month unless Reece's plan work. His plan. I move down the hall and navigate my way to the compartment before the dining hall. I knock on the door only once before Reece opens it.

"Wondered how long it would take you," he pulled open the door more and allowed me to walk in.

"Sorry, I just...I just don't know what to do now," I say giving up and laying across the bed. I feel the tears start to build. I don't care about what will happen to me in the games. The only people I can think about are my family. I may see my sister murdered. Our parents may see us murdered. Just like with Jin. They were forced to watch him die. We all were.

Reece sat down next to me and tossed me a pillow. "Trust me, I understand. I've been in your place but there's something you need to see."

I cram my face into the pillow. "Ambrosia was reaped!" I start to cry. There's no way he had this in his games. No but he had Jin and even Reece couldn't save him.

Reece starts to open drawers and I hear the clicking as they close. He comes over and tries to lightly push me to my back but I refuse so he is forced to push me over with a little effort. He opens up something I recognize: a golden ball handing from a thin chain, his district token. He moves the photo on the right side. I had almost forgotten the locket had extra compartments. He dumped the contents into his hand. "Take a few."

I sit up and take one of the tiny scrolls. I look at it, confused, before I unravel it. "Why did you save this?" I ask, staring at the slip that doomed me to the arena.

"Take another."

I glare and unravel another. To my surprise, it was my name yet again. There's no way Reece would have fished for my name every year in that bowl. "Okay, I don't get it."

"It was rigged this year," he says taking back the papers and rolling them until they can fit back in the locket. "I looked. For both of you, the only names were yours."

"I don't know. Maybe the Capitol voted this year. It is the 85th-"

"No, we wouldn't do the Reaping. The mayor didn't know about it. I talked to some of the other mentors. It's the same story in every district. Why would you be chosen?"

I grab hold of his locket. Why? Why would we be chosen? Why are we special? Who wants us to go into the arena? "That doesn't make sense. I'm no one special. I'm not even in the military. Reece, why? You must know something. You're a mentor."

"I wish I knew," Reece says not even looking at me. Silence passes over us. If the Capitol picked the tributes, he would know. But he doesn't. This isn't a random drawing for names. There must be a reason. "Ralee, I will not let you go in there and die. We will get you out alive. I promise."

"What about Ambrosia? She's my sister. I can't watch her die."

"Then you have an ally. If she's like you, she won't sit and wait for you to die. I'd be willing to bet that she knows you're part of the tributes and I'd stake my life that she will join you as an ally."

"Yeah," I say. The idea is starting to tear me apart. Reece notices and pulls me closer. I can't help but to feel like things are only going to get worse. "When is training?"

"Tomorrow after make overs. You'll have fun at make overs! The Capitol people think so crazy! They're not normal!" He laughs and so do I. He tugs a little harder onto me. "Let's go fill up on Capitol food. It is a lot better than those crazy tattoos!". I nod and walk with him to the last cart on the train.

The table is already set up with mounds of food. There were six tiers full of pastries. After seeing that, my appetite was taken. In District 13, food is given in rations and sweets happen once every six months. Having food in constant supply is new to me. Even in District 2 food wasn't always available. A lot of people in District 13, assume they are the starving district and that Districts 1, 2, and 4 are the lap dogs of the Capitol and receive food and money from the Capitol. Little do they know, we are no lap dogs. We are not rich. Many of us barely get by. My family was lucky. My father is an ambassador from District 12 and a trained solider. He spent his free time hunting and it helped us get by.

Giles stood up as I walked over to the table. "Nice to see you."

"You too," I say sitting down from across him.

Giles sits the same time Reece does. "So, got any questions for me, Giles?"

"No, sir."

Reece nods and takes a heap of the roasted pig. "How do you guys want to do this? Together or separate?"

"Together is fine with me," I say, placing a slice of carrot cake onto my plate.

Giles nods in agreement. "Together works for me. We are allies, after all."

For the first time, I felt like things could go well. Reece may have this grand plan but now I have an ally. Not just any ally but an ally that will prove useful. "Right, allies."

"Hello, hello! What a wonderful meal!" I cringe at the high pitch noise that comes from the Capitol attendant. She doesn't bother walking in and just flows in. "How are our beautiful tributes?"

"Good, you should try the lamb stew," Giles says, faking a smile.

"Wonderful! Are we excited for our make overs? We have wonderful ideas for yours, Ralee! Oh you'll love it!"

Reece shoves his elbow into my side. The distaste for Capitol residents runs deep between everyone. "I bet she will! Right, Ralee?"

"Oh yes, very excited," I say while stepping firmly on Reece. He glares and pokes me under the table. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

Giles stands again. He must be well trained if he stands whenever a woman moves-who isn't a Capitol freak. "Goodnight, Ralee. Hope you sleep well."

"Goodnight." I walk out of the compartment and towards my own. I'm not going to bed. I'm going to find out who is on my side. If only we could begin training. Training...I'm screwed. The only thing I know how to do is shoot an arrow. My mother be a nurse but the only thing I picked up from her was how to put on a bandage. I can't throw knives, can't make a snare, can't tie a rope, can't do camouflage: I'm screwed. I walk into my room and search around for anything that could help me. There's a knock at my door and I answer it. There's an Avox with short brown hair and a glass of milk. "Can you get me some string?" The Avox nods and pulls out a small piece of yarn from his pocket. "Thank you," I say as I take it and the milk. The Avox walks away. I would not gave expected him to have yarn or to be allowed to give it to a tribute. It's funny. A tribute can have yarn but isn't allowed their district token until interviews.

I sit on the bed and try to make knots in the string. None of them seem to work but I can't do anything else. I'm pretty sure tributes can't bring knives into their rooms. Having this string is probably breaking a rule already. I give up and lay down.

Suddenly, I'm filled with the nightmare that I've been fighting for years. Jin in the arena. He made allies with Reece on the first day. It didn't last long. The Capitol boy is chasing him and chasing him. He has a weapon that no one had seen prior to the games. Such an odd weapon. It shot out little missiles that exploded into fireballs. Jin is forced into a corner and Reece is running to him. The cannon fires once, twice, three times and then it's over. The games are done.

I sit up and run out of the room. My feet send me to Reece's door. I knock once, twice, three times and he finally answers. He's tired and rubbing his eyes. I walk right in and climb into bed. It's probably not a good idea with the cameras watching but I don't know what else to do. Reece climbs in next to me and pulls me closer.

"It's okay. What happened? You're burning up."

I roll into his chest and cry. I've never been able to figure out why I feel safe here. Maybe because Jin trusted him. "I keep seeing him everywhere!"

His grip tightens. "Okay, I'm here. It's okay. You can't stress out about this right now. You can get your revenge but you just need to calm down and breathe. Okay?"

I barely nod. "Don't leave me."

"Never," he says sitting up and grabbing the covers. He pulls them over us and pulls me next to him. "Get some sleep."

I stayed inside his arms and listened to him hum The Meadow Song. It was a song from District 12 that he learned after I first came to District 13. I never lived in 12 but my father used to and there he learned the song. I fell asleep listening to him. My dream was calm and not even a dream but a memory. My sister, my father, and I playing in the meadow right outside the gates in District 2. The sun was far away and my father was teaching us how to tell time by watching the sun.

My dream was interrupted when the kicking started. Reece was kicking and screaming. He kept yelling and stretching out his arms, "Jin, watch out! Jin!"

I took a second and then shook him roughly. "Stop it. Wake up!" I keep repeating it, hoping it will do something but it does nothing. I still don't stop. After a little bit, I realize shaking him doesn't help so I slap his shoulder. Almost immediately he wakes up and looks around confused. "You had a nightmare."

Reece sat up and shook his head. "I don't remember it. Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. Are you okay?"

He looks at me and his lips draw a flat line. "What was my nightmare?"

"How about we go to bed? I'm tired," I say, trying to get his mind off of it. He doesn't remember and that's probably a good thing.

Reece glares then falls back onto the bed again and rolls into my side. "Okay, but I want to know."

"You already do." I turn onto my side and stare into his silver eyes.

"Again?" I nod. His nightmare isn't new. Last year after the games, he had the same nightmare every night for three months. After that, I don't know. I moved back in with my mother. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Reece does something unexpected. He grabs onto my ponytail and pulls himself into a position and kisses my cheek. "You are a bad liar. Get some sleep."

In the morning, we are awakened by my personal Capitol attendant. "Well! Busy busy day! It's time for breakfast! You're already late! We have a schedule to keep!"

I groan and pull the covers over my head. "Coming," I whine.

"We will join shortly. Thank you, Credissa." Reece pulls down the covers as soon as the door clicks. "Get up. Take a shower. Busy busy day! We have a schedule to keep!" he mocks.

I smile and unearth myself from the blankets. "I didn't think they were allowed to do that."

"They do what they want. I'm going to shower. You might want to, as well. Otherwise, prep and makeovers will take all day and I'll need you both later."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes," he says getting up. "Have to discuss strategy before training and interviews. It'll be fun!"

I roll my eyes and fall back into bed as he walks off into the shower. I take another minute until I peel myself away and back to my own compartment. I open the door to the bathroom that was the size of my own room in District 13. On the wall was a large panel of different color buttons. There was nothing on the buttons so I just pressed the large purple one. The water started to shoot out. I put my hand in and tested it. It wasn't burning or cold so I stepped in. I let my hair get wait while I looked around the coral colored empty square that only contained a few buttons. I was caught off guard by there not being a clock but instead buttons with the numbers 1-5 on them. In District 13, the only thing special we have in our showers are a clock that gives you only five minutes and then the water turns off. I press button 1 and in front of me a small bottle appears. I twist off the top and sniff the gel. It smells like honeysuckles. I smile and squeeze some into my hand. I hurry to wash my hair. I get out of the shower after a few minutes and walk back into my room. On my bed sits a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. I put them on and walk to the dining compartment.

"Did you hear about District 1?" Credissa beams with that annoying smile of silver caps over her teeth. "District 1 is in trouble because the tribute is _pregnant __**and**__ married_ to her mentor! This shall make an excellent hunger games!"

I sit down next to Reece and glance around the room. The air feels heavy. Only the Capitol would think this is a good thing. Every normal person thinks this is terrible. "How can they send her in the arena then?"

"Well, the Gamemakers will be making an announcement soon regarding mentor and tribute relations. I wouldn't be surprised if they mentioned some new rules. With a scandal like this, there's bound to be rule changes!" The squeal that followed, killed me. Credissa turned to Lioness and began to gossip over the possibilities.

Giles shakes his head and loudly exhales. "What rule can they change? They can't really expect her to be forced into the arena pregnant! That's absurd!"

"The Gamemakers make the rules. They can do whatever they want," Reece said quietly.

"We should team up with District 1. Maybe we can save her-"

"How? How can we save her? We already have our alliances! Giles, it won't work!"

"Wait, Giles is right. Ralee, you need to team up with District 1, as well. We can't just allow for her to be slaughtered." I stare at Reece. He may have had this plan but this new information screams failure. "I know you don't want to but trust me."

I roll my eyes and tear off a corner of a roll. "Alright, just…just remember this moment when we are in the arena!"

Credissa sands up quickly and puts down her napkin. "Oh look at the time! Come, come! It's time!" We all follow her into the last compartment belonging to District 13. We sat down in sepreate groups. I sat on the floor with Giles. Credissa and Lioness take the plush green sofa. Reece stands beside the sofa.

The television pops on automatically. The Capitol's anthem plays followed by Panem's national anthem. The screen focuses in on the fourteen Gamemakers. The head Gamemaker, Darvis Playas, stands in the center. He moves his deep purple tunic that fell to the floor. "Good morning, Panem! We have a very important announcement! In the spirit of the Hunger Games, we have decided to introduce a few things! First, we need to address the issue of tributes and mentors. It has been brought to our attention that some mentors are taking advantage of their tributes. I'm afraid there is nothing in the rules that forbids this behavior! But, we must officially discourage it. It is not fair to the other tributes! If any mentor is found to take advantage of their tribute or tributes, they will be punished! Now, in the uplifting spirit of the games, we are proud to announce that this year we will allow two, yes, 2, tributes to win! May the odds _ever_ be in your favor!"

"OH! Two tributes! Maybe you will both return! How exciting!" Lioness purrs. She would be excited while everyone else is upset.

"Maybe you two should keep it under wraps!" Credissa says poking me with her golden shoe.

I roll my eyes. Capitol people always assume things. "Nothing is going on. Reece, can we have our personal training session now?"

"No! It's time for makeovers!. Come, come! Busy, busy day!" Credissa beams again. My hate is growing.

-Fin Chapter 2-

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you for reading! I apologize for my terrible spelling and grammar. I'm having major issues with my hand lol Please review!_

_xoxo_

_hrv_


End file.
